Jaspers
- Stuffed= - Sprite ▾= - Jaspersprite ▾= - Normal= - Tentacles= - Components ▾= - Doll= }}}} - Squaredsprite ▾= - Jasprosesprite^2= - Components ▾= - Rosesprite= }}}}}} }} |-|Imprint= |caption = |first = 414 |aka = Frigglish |relations = Mom - Creator Rose - Original Owner Roxy Lalonde - Secondary Owner Vodka Mutini - Clone |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 4= |none}} |-|5/2= |none}} |none}} |-|Act 6 ▼= - I2= |none}} (10 pp.) - I3= |none}} (25 pp.) - A6I5= |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (31 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) }} }} Jaspers is Rose Lalonde's once-deceased pet cat. He died when Rose was nearly five years old. He was revived on April 13, 2009, after being prototyped with Rose's Eldritch Princess doll and becoming Jaspersprite. He was picked up by Jade when the scratch occurred, preventing him from being erased from existence. Biography Pre-scratch universe Jaspers was created via ectobiology by mom (as it is stated in the first Homestuck book), who gave him to Rose at a very young age. Rose, being a fan of psychiatry even at her tender age, often held psychoanalysis sessions with him. During his last session with her, he told her the stunning secret that would haunt her mind for years to come: MEOW. This seemingly insignificant phrase unlocked a very specific genetic code in Rose's memory. She spent years subconsciously scrawling on the walls of her room, not knowing what it meant, until her dream self woke up. She wrote the sequence in one of her journals, which Dave replicated with his Alchemiter. The Draconian Dignitary steals this code from Dave's room and uses it to create Becquerel. Unfortunately, after he told her this secret, Jaspers immediately disappear-ified, and would be missing for weeks, from Rose's perspective. Post-scratch universe Much later, it was revealed that Jaspers' disappearance was the result of one of Roxy Lalonde's appearifier experiments, teleporting him to post-scratch Earth. Jaspers Roxy for a long time, and was renamed Frigglish, after Roxy's favorite wizard from Complacency of the Learned. Jaspers was said to enjoy Roxy's company, but miss Rose dearly and nearly lost hope of seeing her again. On November 11th, 2424, Roxy appearified Jane's copy of Colonel Sassacre's to prove that she was not lying to Jane about being from the future. Within the span of a few seconds, God Cat teleported into the location she prepared to appearify the text, Jaspers pounced directly at the cat, which promptly teleported away before Jaspers arrived. Roxy in a panic, which fell on top of Jaspers, crushing him flat. Expressing lamentation and grief, Roxy stated that she wanted to return him back to where he came from, using the Transmaterializer. Pre-scratch reappearance Back on pre-scratch Earth, his body was found near a river that runs by Rose's house. Her mother prepared a funeral for the cat, giving Jaspers to a taxidermist to prevent decomposition, fitting him with a new tiny suit, placing him in a coffin intended for an infant, and sealing him in a Mausoleum in the backyard of their house. Her mother appeared to be so stricken with grief that she shortly after the funeral. In hindsight, Rose perceived this process as a passive-aggressive gesture from her mother meant to vex her, though it was likely intended as the opposite. Jaspers is, however, responsible for Rose's desire to play Sburb, as Jade predicts that the game will allow Jaspers to return to life. She appears to have a much stronger attachment to Jaspers than she let on, as she states her feelings about the pet are to Jade. Underneath the dais in Jaspers's mausoleum is a secret door leading to an underground passage to the Skaianet Laboratory next door. It is opened by entering the password into a keypad in their house. Rose tries to use the Appearifier located in the Laboratory to retrieve Jaspers from the past, hoping to close some sort of double time reacharound, but instead causes the Jaspers to Paradoxify, resulting in a green slime. It is then sampled and used by a nearby Ectobiology apparatus, which proceeds to clone a small, two-headed fetal kitten from it. Rose later finds another mutant kitten, also likely created from Paradoxifying Jaspers, with four eyes. She names it Vodka Mutini, Mutie for short. Later, traveling alongside John, this clone is sent back in time with Rose's mom/Roxy, kickstarting their interest in ectobiology. Jaspersprite On April 13, 2009, Jaspers' body is accidentally transportalized to Rose's mom's room shortly before the meteor lands on their house, but re-captchalogued by Rose on the way out of the Laboratory. She quickly prototyped her Kernelsprite with Jaspers before her entry into The Medium. Dave Strider tier 2 prototyped it with the Eldritch Princess doll, also before entry. In her final preparations, Rose accidentally dropped her Cruxite artifact off of the roof of her house, and took a leap of faith to retrieve it upon entry. Before she was able to land, Jaspersprite, fully functional and no longer a Kernelsprite, rescued her from death. As he was prototyped twice before entry, the changes undergone by the Underlings of the Incipisphere included both cat and Eldritch Princess elements. Jaspersprite is able to talk in his sprite form, but prefers to meow contently. He also retains his memories and personality as Jaspers, but was also programmed with common sprite knowledge that he does not consciously understand, and is aware of that. Shortly after entry, Rose and Jaspersprite talked on LOLAR briefly about their situation in The Medium and endearingly told one another how much they had missed each other. At an unknown point in time, Rose appears to have received a Sprite pendant to summon him, but mainly disregarded him as her guide. Towards the end of Rose's quest, she released Jaspersprite from his job and gave him her laptop. Jaspersprite soon became friends with the troll, Nepeta Leijon, who stated that the sprite reminded her of her catlike Lusus, Pounce de Leon. During their final conversation, Jaspersprite where he had been after disappearing from Rose's house, though was not aware of Roxy's identity as Rose's mother. Nepeta then confronted him about problems surrounding her unrequited flushed love interest, Karkat Vantas. Jaspersprite told her that since he got to be with the person he loved most (namely Rose) after his death, perhaps Nepeta would have to die to do the same. In a dream bubble, was seen next to a dead god tier Karkat, perhaps finally requited. Right before the Critical Moment, Jade shrunk down LOLAR, with Jaspersprite . She took it, along with the other three planets and the Battlefield on the Prospitian battleship and through the Fourth wall, saving them from complete annihilation. Jaspersprite was re-enlarged by Jade with the remaining Sprites, Consorts, and Carapacians as company for the duration of the trip across the Yellow Yard. Jaspersprite enjoys taunting god tier Jade (with Becquerel's instincts), much like a common cat vs. dog rivalry. He brought John a cake that Nanna baked for his 14th birthday and meowed him a birthday song. Unable to help herself, Jade runs haphazardly around the battleship after him, knocking John out in the process. On John's 15th birthday, Jaspersprite is seen watching Con Air with John and company. He is seen later on as Roxy is burying Rose, appearing to comfort the former. He was then involved in the prototyping of Rosesprite, having dug up pre-retcon Rose's buried body and prototyped it to Roxy's empty kernel. Shortly after most of the part has left, Jaspersprite, being ecstatic over the fact that everyone else is happy due to Jane being freed from mind control, hugs Rosesprite and tier 2 prototypes her, resulting in Jasprosesprite^2. Trivia *Given Rose's predilection for psychiatry, Jaspers is most likely named for the famous psychiatrist Karl Jaspers, just as Becquerel is named for famous physicist Henri Becquerel to reflect Jade's interest in physics. *Rose built a snow sculpture of Jaspers, long after his death, in the Winter of 2008. * Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text, he notes that it would be heavy enough to kill a cat if dropped, foreshadowing Jaspers's eventual death. **Frigglish from Complacency of the Learned slowly went insane after writing a large book, and was eventually . *Jaspers appears to have some , fully awake, on post-scratch Derse when Roxy began sleepwalking. It is probably a dream projection made by Roxy, in a similar manner as Dave projecting Lil' Cal in his dreams. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites